


It’s Okay

by ANoGoodPigeon



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU: No Sound 4 arc, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parental Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANoGoodPigeon/pseuds/ANoGoodPigeon
Summary: He knew anger, he knew it well, and for that reason he refused to let anyone else feel it like he did. So once he’s done talking, when Sasuke has quieted down, he goes against every single instinct that tells him to leave and he steps forward.AU: where the Sound Four didn’t happen and the talk at the tree went a little differently





	It’s Okay

“I know how you feel.”

There were few moments in Kakashi’s life that he didn’t know what he was doing. In fact, one of the few things he prided himself the most on was having a plan  _ and then some _ at all times. It came with the territory of being an ex-anbu and it was trained into him with every unexpected situation in his surprisingly long lifetime. 

But here he was, standing in front of one of the few unpredictable things in his life, desperately scrambling to figure out what he was supposed to do. 

They didn’t make any guidebooks for this and he doubted they ever could.

Yet as Sasuke pulled at the thread of his wire, wrapped tightly around him and the trunk of the tree, Kakashi refused to let his helplessness mess this up. It’s probably what kept him level-headed as he took the brunt of Sasuke’s resentment, returning it with a moment of vulnerability born from a sort of empathy he thought he had long since buried deep within him.

Because here was a kid who was so angry at the world. A kid who was  _ so _ angry and completely overwhelmed by it.

And the thing is, Kakashi knew what it felt like to be angry. 

He knew what it felt like to feel so entirely and utterly helpless. To be on his knees, unable to move when he needed to. To crave the kind of power that would satisfy the bloodthirsty feeling of revenge that consumed his entire being every waking second. And he knew  _ exactly _ what it felt like to be alone in his grief.

He knew anger, he knew it well, and for that reason he refused to let anyone else feel it like he did. So once he’s done talking, when Sasuke has quieted down, he goes against every single instinct that tells him to leave and he steps forward. 

He can sense Sasuke stiffen but he doesn’t run and he doesn’t move a single muscle even as he crouches down into his space, careful to appear as less threatening as possible.

Their eyes meet and all he sees is a kid wholooks desperately lost. He sees a kid who is tired, angry, and  _ sad _ . 

So he wraps two arms firmly around Sasuke's back and pulls him in tight.

“It’s okay.”

He feels the sharp intake of breath as Sasuke seems to freeze before his mind catches up with his body and then two hands quickly come up to push at his chest. He lifts one hand up to press into the back of soft black hair, subtly moving Sasuke’s face into the crook of his shoulder and neck, keeping his voice in the same soft gentle tone.

“It’s okay.”

Kakashi holds on as Sasuke attempts to free himself, twisting and turning enough to put on a show but never strong enough to actually escape.

“Let go!” Sasuke snarls through clenched teeth, hands still pushing. He growls through some curses and he tries to throw his weight into his movement but Kakashi can feel him start to wilt.

He holds him closer as he feels two hands clench and unclench against the fabric of his vest, seemingly unsure now whether to push or pull. And he shifts a bit so he can pull the boy fully into his embrace.

“It’s okay.”

Sasuke freezes once more against him, hands trembling and hovering before they slowly wrap around his back and cling tightly. Kakashi closes his eyes as he feels a face press into the chest and he slowly rocks him as he comes undone with quiet sobs. 

He strokes his hair softly and whispers over and over again, “it’s okay.”

They stay like that for a while, Kakashi gently soothing the broken sounds of Sasuke’s crying, never letting go and never moving. He waits until Sasuke’s shoulders stop shaking and his hands fall to his sides, as his breathing evens out into something more peaceful. He waits until he’s sure there will be no more outbursts and then, as careful as possible, he arranges the sleeping boy in his arms and stands up.

He shifts the weight in his arms until he thinks he won’t wake him and he heads off in the direction of home. He takes the routes less frequented and thanks what good luck he has for not bumping into anyone of consequence before he hears a small voice heavy with sleep mumble, “Kakashi?”

“You’ll be okay.” He doesn’t pause in his steps, only stares straight ahead, keeping his voice calm.

He listens to the kid breathe in and out as he walks, and feels the barely there nod.

“Okay.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Naruto fan fiction in MY 2019, it’s more likely than you think
> 
> Yes I wrote this for my birthday bc if there is one thing I’m proud of, it’s sharing it with the only person that matters
> 
> Kakashi


End file.
